Our World
by azihaehyuk
Summary: cerita di balik instagram eunhyuk! HaeHyuk!


Our World

.

.

.

"uhm.. Hae!" Hyukjae dengan cepat menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa yang sama dengan Donghae. Ia melirik Donghae sebentar sebelum menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Donghae meletakkan kamera _LEICA M9_nya. lalu kini menghadapkan tubuh tegapnya pada Hyukjae yang tangah bersandar miring pada sofa sambil menatapnya. "kali ini apa?"

Cengiran Hyukjae langsung terkembang mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. "tolong ajarkan ini!" serunya riang sambil menyerahkan _i-phone_ putihnya pada Donghae.

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "kau sudah hampir setahun menggunakan ponselmu Hyuk, masa masih belum mengerti?"

Hyukjae menggeleng sekali sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "bukan ponselku, tapi instagram!"

Dengan gemas Donghae mencubit pipi kanan Hyukjae lalu mendekatkan posisi duduknya pada Hyukjae. "pertama. aku sudah mengejarkanmu dari kemarin, kemarinnya lagi, dan kemarin-kemarinnya lagi. So?"

Hyukjae memutarkan bola matanya. "kau baru mengajarkan cara memfollow orang dua hari yang lalu dan cara mengganti display picture kemarin. Kau belum mengajarkanku upload foto Hae~"

Donghae mengangguk pasrah. Pasalnya kejadian –eunHyuk minta diajari bermain instagram- sudah berlangsung dari seminggu yang lalu, dimana jadwal shootingnya sedang parah-parahnya dan semakin bertambah buruk saat Hyukjae terus-terusan mengikutinya kemana-mana untuk bertanya seputar instagram.

Dan semuanya berakhir saat dua hari yang lalu semalaman Donghae harus mengajari Hyukjae dan parahnya setelah selama itu Donghae mengajarinya, Hyukjae hanya mengerti cara memfollow orang.

Donghae membuka password ponsel Hyukjae yang sudah sangat ia hapal betul, kemudian membuka instgram Hyukjae yang sebenarnya ia pula yang membuatnya.

"kau lihat tanda berbentuk camera yang berada di tengah-tengah ini, Hyuk?" tanya Donghae sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hyukjae yang terus memperhatikan ponselnya.

Setelah melihat anggukan Hyukjae, Donghae kembali berbicara. "tekan ini jika kau ingin mengupload foto yang langsung kau ambil dari _camera_ instagram" jelas Donghae, lalu ia menekan tombol tersebut. Dan ia mengarahkan camera ponsel Hyukjae pada Hyukjae sendiri yang masih serius.

"nah seperti ini.."

"jangan!"

Donghae menahan tangannya saat akan memfoto Hyukjae. "wae?"

"jangan upload fotoku! Yang lain saja" jawab Hyukjae cepat sambil menutup camera belakang ponselnya.

Donghae masih bingung sebenarnya, tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing dan segera mengangguk. "lalu apa? Kau ingin foto apa?"

Hyukjae tampak berpikir. "ah! Aku mau pemandangan saja, Hae! Pemandangan cantik di HongKong!" seru Hyukjae riang sambil menepuk pelan kedua tangannya. Gerakan refleks khasnya.

Donghae tersenyum tenang "kau sudah cantik, Hyuk. Foto saja dirimu sendiri"

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ah tapi kenapa rona di kedua pipinya terus memerah?. "aku serius Hae~"

Donghae mengacak rambut Hyukjae sayang sebelum berdiri dari posisinya, kemudian ia membawa kamera _LEICA M9nya_ menuju balkon hotel mereka. Hyukjae ikut berdiri dan berjalan di belakang Donghae.

Donghae mengangkat kameranya dan membidik satu gambar pemandangan kota HongKong dari balkon hotel mereka. "bagaimana?" tanya Donghae sambil menyerahkan kamera yang ia kalungkan pada Hyukjae di belakangnya.

Hyukjae menatap takjub pada bidikan kamera Donghae. "ini keren sekali Hae.." gumam Hyukjae masih menatap hasil jepretan Donghae.

Mata Donghae yang awalnya menatap kameranya kini menatap wajah Hyukjae yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat binar di mata bening tersebut.

_Cup_

Dan dengan cepat Donghae mencium pipi putih Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sedikit terkejut dengan perbuatan tiba-tiba Donghae. "ya! Kita sedang di luar tau! Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?" sembur Hyukjae kemudian sambil menatap sebal Donghae.

Donghae terkekeh mendengar omelan Hyukjae kemudian kembali membidik pemandangan dari balkon kamar hotel mereka. Bidikan Donghae terhenti saat ia tak mendengar suara Hyukjae lagi.

Donghae menjauhkan kameranya dari matanya saat melihat Hyukjae yang juga tengah sibuk memfoto pemandangan lewat ponselnya. Ia mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada Hyukjae kemudian-

_Jpreet_

Donghae memfoto Hyukjae lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kali ia memfoto Hyukjae baik secara diam-diam ataupun terang-terangan. Dan entah sudah ada berapa ratus foto Hyukjae di dalam memori kamera serta laptopnya.

Donghae berjalan mendekat pada Hyukjae, kemudian dengan lembut ia memeluk pinggang ramping itu dari belakang.

"Hae ini kan di luar nanti..."

"sst.." Donghae segera memotong kalimat Hyukjae. Ia mencium helai rambut Hyukjae yang kini sedang berada di depannya. "aku merindukanmu Hyukkie..."

Hyukjae diam. Matanya tertutup untuk merasakan kehangatan yang di berikan Donghae. "aku juga.." ungkapnya pelan.

Donghae tersenyum di sela ciumannya. "maaf belakangan ini aku jarang memperhatikanmu dan harus dekat dengan aktris lainnya, aku.."

"tak apa, aku tau kau tak sungguh-sungguh" sahut Hyukjae cepat, kemudian kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Donghae yang berada di perutnya.

Donghae semakin mempererat pelukannya, dan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba melepas segala rindunya pada namjanya.

"Hae, bagaiman dengan instagramku?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Hyukjae berhasil membuat Donghae mendenngus kesal. Sekali manja memang akan terus manja. Apa Hyukjae tak bisa menunda instagram itu sebentar saja?

"baiklah, aku juga sudah menemukan foto yang bagus untuk post pertama instagrammu" Donghae melepas pelukannya, kemudian menarik tangan Hyukjae untuk kembali masuk kedalam hotel. Angin musim gugur tidak baik untuk keduanya, apalagi Hyukjaenya.

-HaeHyuk-

Hyukjae menatap bosan pada Donghae yang masih terus berkutat dengan laptopnya. "apa masih lama?" tanyanya sambil menguap dan kembali memeluk bantal sofa.

"sebentar, aku juga harus memindahkan beberapa foto lainnya dari kameraku" sahut Donghae pelan masih dengan tatapan serius pada laptopnya.

Setelah beberapa foto yang ia pindahkan dari kamernya ke ponselnya lewat laptop selesai, Donghae mematikan laptopnya kemudian ia kembali bergabung dengan Hyukjae yang masih duduk di sofa.

"aku sudah mengirim foto pemandangan HongKongmu ke _kakao talkmu_. Dimana ponselmu?"

Hyukjae mengambil ponselnya yang ada di kantung celananya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Ah ia sudah sangat mengantuk sekali.

Donghae mengambil ponsel Hyukjae, dan ia membuka aplikasi galeri. "nah saat fotonya sudah ada di ponselmu. Kau hanya perlu menekan lama foto tersebut. Kemudian tekan share via dan pilih instagram. Setelahnya kau hanya perlu mengikuti intruksi operator instagrammu. Mengerti?"

Donghae menolehkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae setelah ia berhasil mengupload foto dengan pemandangan HongKong hasil bidikannya tersebut pada instagram Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum lembut saat melihat Hyukjae yang tengah tertidur dengan memeluk bantal sofa dengan kepala yang disandarkan pada punggung sofa.

Donghae kembali mendekat pada Hyukjae, dan ia membawa namja manis itu kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Hyukjae bersandar pada bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan tidur lelap namja manis tersebut.

Donghae merapihkan beberapa helai rambut Hyukjae yang jatuh menutupi sebagian matanya. Kemudian ia mengecup lama dahi Hyukjae dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae.

"aku sangat mencintai mu baby.. jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ne.." gumamnya seraya menempelakan pipi kirinya pada pipi kanan Hyukjae. Ah Donghae gemas sekali mada myeolchinya ini! Andai ia tak ingat jika Hyukjaenya sedang sangat kelelahan, ia pasti sudah memakannya sedari tadi.

Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Hyukjae. Dan membuatnya semakin nyaman saat mencium aroma strawberi dari surai hitam Hyukjae. Hingga ia semakin nyaman dan hampir ikut tertidur dan..

_Drrrt_

Donghae sempat mendecak kesal saat momen indahnya kembali terganggu. Dan kali ini getaran ponsel Hyukjae yang mengganggunya.

Donghae membuka ponsel Hyukjae, dan penuh dengan notif dari instagram namja manisnya tersebut. Donghae tersenyum saat ada beberapa ELF terutama Jewels yang meminta Hyukjae selca.

Dan senyumnya semakin mengembang saat ada beberapa HaeHyuk shipper yang meminta Hyukjae mengupload foto dengan dirinya. Ah Donghae ingat. Bukannya kekasihnya ini hobi sekali spam foto?

Donghae membuka galeri foto Hyukjae dan mengupload kembali beberapa foto pemandangan HongKong yang kali ini Hyukjae sendiri yang mengambilnya. Setelah mengupload dua foto lainnya, Donghae meletakkan ponsel Hyukjae jauh-jauh darinya dan Hyukjae. Hei ia benar-benar tak ingin di ganggu lagi sekarang.

Dan setelah memastikan ponsel tersebut ada di jarak aman, Donghae kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pda Hyukjae.

"jaljayo baby~" dan kecupan singkat pada bibir merah muda Hyukjae yang Donghae berikan dengan penuh kelembutan menjadi moment penutup saat mata Donghaepun ikut terpejam.

"Ya! Ireonna! Kita pulang malam ini jika kau lupa!"

Donghae dan Hyukjae segera membuka kedua bola matanya saat sebuah pukulan mengenai kepala keduanya.

Hyukjae yang masih setengah sadar segera bangkit mengikuti langkah Kangin yang baru saja memukulnya untuk berseiap-siap pulang ke korea. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang-

"ya! Kenapa semua orang mengganggu adegan romantisku sih?!"

END

Zii sangat berharap ini beneran kejadian nyatanya di balik uploadtan Hyuk tadi x) /mimpi/

Review ne~


End file.
